A Touch of Darkness
by Tired Gamer
Summary: Pokemon is all bright and cheery, right? Well, imagine if a plague swept down... a horrible darkness that turned innocents to undead. A very dark semi-crossover with World of DarknessVampire.


Author's Forward  
  
This story is a grim tale of darkness and death sweeping over the PokéWorld. It dares to break down the barriers between horror anime and the cheerful anime that Pokémon normally inhabits. You will see no happy Pokémon or triumphant Trainers. Unless you are a fan of the horror genre, or morbidly facinated by the prospect of bringing Pokémon into the darkness... this is not for you.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Touch of Darkness  
by TG  
  
  
"Evil comes in many shapes and forms. But it's the evil in our hearts that's the most insidious and hard to find."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
You ever had one of those nightmares that you just can't shake off?  
  
Or a horrible feeling of dread that won't go away?  
  
I live that feeling every day. Sun down and sun up I'm beggin' whoever's up there to put me outta my misery. 'Course they say the human's deity's forsaken me, but that doesn't mean I can't try askin' for just this one little favor.  
  
I forgot what my name is. I think it might've been "Meowth" at one time, but things aren't well upstairs... with all I've seen, that's not much of a surprise. Guess it's a bit of a blessin', seein' how I ain't exactly what I should be. Sometimes I think back to how I got to this place, this dark lil' world...  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey there!"  
  
The Meowth glanced up. Surely the human wasn't talking to him...?  
  
"Yeah, you silly!" The girl leaned down and scratched the feline's head.  
  
"Ah, um... that's a very good choice Jesse. I thought you'd choose Ekans, though..."  
  
Jesse looked up at her father. "Aww, but I want this one daddy! He's so cute..."  
  
"I suppose that's fair enough." Jesse's father turned to the farmer. "How much for the Meowth?"  
  
The farmer scratched his chin. "Well, dat there cat is da runt o' da litter... How's twenty sound?"  
  
Jesse was a little girl, nearly ten years old. She had the most distinctive long, cherry-red hair. Her blue eyes possessed all the innocence and carefree playfulness of any child her age. Today was the day her father, Giovanni Sakaki, decided to treat little Jesse to an early birthday present: he had taken her to a small farm, not far from the family home to choose her very first Pokémon. Now she had made her choice: a small Meowth.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
That was over four years ago. Meowth had grown, as had Jesse. Now she was being sent to Pokémon Tech, an elite school that taught children the skills to be a Pokémon Master. Jesse had eventually collected an Ekans, but she always favored Meowth. Meowth lived up to his birthright, and even after many battles he had not evolved to a Persian. Jesse never showed a hint of disappointment with the cat Pokémon, even though many others outwardly expressed contempt for the feline's lack of power. That is, until the day before Jesse was scheduled to leave for Pokémon Tech.  
  
"Meowth!" Jesse carefully walked around inside the large building which was Silph Company's headquarters. "Meowth, where are you?" The young girl stepped into an elevator and looked at the buttons. She remembered how her father had always told her never to go into the sub-levels of the building, but she had already searched around the places Meowth should be. She tapped the button for Sub-level 4 and watched the little screen above the buttons change from an outline of the building to a computer screen.  
  
"Please identify yourself with name and passcode."  
  
Jesse's mind raced to come up with something. Then it struck her: her mother had worked at Silph before she disappeared. "Um, Miyamoto!"  
  
The computer blinked the name for a moment then chirped. "Please state passcode."  
  
Jesse looked around the elevator car, wondering what her late mother would choose for a password. She looked down at her watch, catching her reflection in the small glass cover. Then it came to her. "Jesse!"  
  
The computer chirped and the elevator started to move downward. "Welcome, Miyamoto. It has been sixteen hours and eleven minutes since you last visited."  
  
Jesse felt her back bump into the elevator's wall. Sixteen hours? That couldn't be right! Her mother had been gone for over ten years. Someone else must have used her name and password to get in. That meant there was someone down there that shouldn't be, it must be trouble! She plucked her only other Pokéball from her belt, it was the one that housed her Ekans.  
  
When the elevator doors opened, Jesse was taken back by the sight that greeted her. The entire floor was very dim, with a long corridor that ended at large double doors. What made her entire body tremble was what sat in front of the double doors. It was obviously an Arcanine, or had been. Something had caused its fur to turn solid black, with the slightest blue highlights on its chest and belly. Its red pupils were set in orbs that were otherwise black. It was hard to distinguish where the shadows ended and the beast began. Jesse lifted a trembling hand and threw the Pokéball with Ekans, "Ekans, go!"  
  
The snake Pokémon stared into the darkness at the beast, obviously as disturbed at the sight as its owner was.  
  
The beast rose to its feet, issuing a growl that echoed down the corridor. It appeared to sniff the air and it licked its lips, revealing exceptionally long fangs. It leapt in the air, apparantly attacking.  
  
Jesse opened her mouth to issue a command, but the breath simply hissed out.  
  
The beast stood where Ekans had been coiled, part of the snake's body hanging from its mouth. In the blink of an eye, it had pounced on and ripped the reptilian Pokémon in two. The movement had been so fast, Ekans never even had chance to defend itself. The beast eagerly chewed on the snake, slurping up the dark-red fluid dripping from its dead carcass.  
  
Jesse coughed, feeling bile trying to rush up her throat. That's when she felt a cold fear overwhelm her.  
  
It was finished with its original prey. Now it stared at the girl in the elevator, licking bloody lips.  
  
Jesse struck the first button her hand reached. She watched the beast start to move towards the closing doors, then heard a crunch as the beast slammed its head into the closed doors. Her entire body trembled as she looked down at the now-empty Pokéball in her hand. It slipped from her hand and clattered to the floor of the elevator as the doors opened. She looked out into the lobby, which was devoid of life save a security desk. The guard slowly got up as Jesse stumbled out of the elevator, tears pouring down her face.  
  
Meanwhile, the beast was staring up at the red light. It still had the smell of her, and it remembered the sound of her blood rushing through her heart as it pounded in fear. It liked that, when fear poured off its prey. It made the hunt that much more enticing. It pawed the button again, knowing this was how the humans got into the machine. It had been told never to attempt escape, but to guard the secret of its lair. Now there was a human it did not know with that secret, so the only alternative was to leave the lair and hunt this human down. It may be bending the rules, but it wanted to taste human flesh, and this was just the excuse. The elevator opened, as predicted. The beast padded inside and looked up at the panel, attempting to decipher where the prey may have gone. It sniffed the buttons carefully, licking each one to taste for the human's fear, and quickly nudged the button marked "L".  
  
The guard looked down at the hysterical girl in confusion. "Calm down, miss. Now tell me what it is that's got you so upset..."  
  
Jesse opened her mouth, when the elevator chimed. As if in slow motion, she turned to look back, hoping her father was going to walk out with Ekans, explaining the whole thing was just an illusion. Instead, she saw it... it had somehow gotten into the elevator and followed her! She wanted to scream, but the fear made that hard to do. Then somebody made a decision for her, as she felt the guard pull her behind him.  
  
"Get behind me, and when I say run, you run for your life!" The guard pulled out a gun and aimed it at the beast. "I don't know what let you outta Hell, fella, but you're gonna go right back in! Now Miss Sakaki, RUN!!" He began firing at the monster, hitting it multiple times.  
  
Jesse didn't need any other stimulus. The fear of the beast, and the sound of gunfire were enough to charge her young body with the powerful chemicals to flee in terror. Even when she heard the gunfire end abruptly and the guard scream in pain, she kept running. The outskirts of Celadon City were lightly forested, almost serene. Jesse wasn't very worried about serenity at the moment as she ran towards the family home, hoping she could make it before...  
  
There was an unearthly howl that echoed through the light forest.  
  
Jesse tripped, tumbling to the forest floor. She looked behind her, hoping she had outrun it, hoping she had some time.  
  
It stood on the other side of the small clearing, small trickles of blood where it had been struck. Whatever it was, it was incredibly fast. Blood obviously covered its maw and all down the front of it, signs of its first taste of human flesh. It stared at the girl, smelling the cold fear, now wanting to see if younger humans tasted differently. This was better than the closed hunts against Rhyhorns. The Rhyhorns never ran like this, and their flesh was never so yummy.  
  
"W-Whatever you are... my father must own you! You can't hurt me!" Jesse realized how stupid that sounded, but if the beast was smart enough to get into the elevator, then it must understand what she's saying...  
  
It snorted. What a stupid human. It didn't care if its master was her father. If she was the master's daughter, then she would know not to violate its lair. It growled at her and started to move towards her when something appeared.  
  
"M-Meowth?" Jesse looked at the cat Pokémon, standing in front of her.  
  
The cat Pokémon watched the beast. He had heard this one's howls all the way from the manor. He knew from the smell on the wind, that this thing was evil. That was very strange for the feline to comprehend, because evil Pokémon are so rare. Sure, there are several Pokémon species that might be called "dark", but a Pokémon's behavior was always influenced by its master.  
  
Jesse started to cry again. "Meowth, get out of here... It'll kill you!"  
  
It sniffed the air. This one was different, it wasn't afraid. It could sense this Pokémon was strong, but not strong enough for it. The beast leapt forward, its jaws clamped around the feline's small body in an instant. It could feel the cat struggling, claws trying to rend flesh... but it was already weakening. Then something flashed... it hurt!  
  
Jesse started to move forward, to try and get the evil beast to let go of Meowth, when the sun peeked through the clouds. For some reason, the monster seemed unhappy about that, and it dropped Meowth to back into the shade of the trees.  
  
Meowth weakly looked down, seeing the large holes in its tiny body. He then looked over and realized the monster had backed away into the shade of some trees. His owner was on her knees, sobbing while she leaned over him. He knew it was still near, and it was only a matter of time until whatever drove it back went away.  
  
Jesse looked down at the Pokémon, her tears dropping onto Meowth's head. "Please don't die... please?" She glanced over at the beast, which was standing in the shade of the trees. Then something hit it and sparks leapt over it as it howled, then it crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Get that thing back underground!"  
  
Jesse looked up to find her father standing before her. Several people wearing black uniforms were lifting the beast up and tossing onto a stretcher. She looked down at Meowth. "Daddy, help him..."  
  
Giovanni knelt down, looking the cat Pokémon over. He turned to one of the black uniformed people. "I want this Pokémon treated immediately."  
  
Jesse looked at Meowth as he was gently picked up by one of the strangers. "But.. but I wanna go with him..." She got to her feet, but Giovanni grabbed her.  
  
"Jesse, you have to let them do their job. They'll take care of Meowth, don't worry."  
  
Later that day Giovanni broke the news to Jesse: Meowth had died. The owner of Silph comforted his daughter the best he could, explaining away the beast as a guard Pokémon that had apparantly gone insane. He never told her why he cancelled her studies at Pokémon Tech, or the reason for heightened security at Silph and the Sakaki Estate.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next three years brought down a literal Hell on the planet. In the weeks after the monstrous Arcanine's escape, dozens of people turned up missing. The death rate in Celadon soared, as body after body was discovered... drained of blood, typically ripped apart. It spread like a disease, as more people disappeared, and soon Pokémon as well. Other cities... Viridian, Pewter, Vermillion, Cerulean and more experienced the wave of death and disappearance. The world trembled in fear as a dark plague washed over it.  
  
The Meowth looked down at his paw, and tried to remember what color his fur had once been. Was his fur actually white? Perhaps it had always been dark-blue? The feline shook off the feeling of confusion as his eyes re-adjusted on the corpse. It had once been a boy, before he had been bitten. Then the boy had died and been reborn as... something. The media had long since decided on the title "vampire", or "undead" if there was doubt. But he hated both labels, with all the ancient stigmas and fears attached. He sighed as he glanced upwards into the night sky, watching the full moon.  
  
"Hey Nyarth, you coming or not?"  
  
The feline Pokémon blinked out of his trance, glancing up at the young woman who had called his "name". Such a complicated mess surrounded that... his name. Was he Nyarth or Meowth? Both felt natural, but who in their right mind names a Pokémon the same as their species? She had originally called him by that name, but that was before they had reunited. That was before the world became a living nightmare.  
  
"Nyarth, are you just gonna stare all night? Come on, we gotta get to that lab!"  
  
He turned and followed the girl. Down the years he had learned how to walk upright. It made fighting alongside his friend much easier. He had also picked up another trick which made him invaluable... "Jesse, slow down!"  
  
The girl stopped for a moment. She had grown since the time when both her friends had been lost to the evils her father created. She never forgot that... HER father had done this. He had unleashed a plague of darkness that claimed one Pokémon's life, and doomed another. Now she was having to survive, and hopefully clean up his mess. She glanced down at the Meowth and smirked. "I thought you couldn't get tired?"  
  
The Meowth waved off her amusement. "It wasn't that, I just don't want you runnin' into a trap."  
  
Jesse looked around the ruined buildings and dreary countryside landscape. She involuntarily pulled the dark-blue jacket tighter around herself. "This backwater isn't big enough for maybe one Lord and a few of his minions. I bet they don't even know we're here. What did you say this place used to be called?"  
  
The Meowth pulled an old map out, examining it. "It sez here we're in... Masara Taun." The feline blinked a few times before looking up at Jesse. "What the heck kinda name is Masara Taun?"  
  
"It's an old map, and probably wasn't completely translated..." She grinned and looked over her friend's shoulder. "I think the translation is Pallet Town... Anyways, it's the home of Professor Samuel Oak, and we need to see him."  
  
The feline Pokémon shrugged. "If he's still alive in all this mess. Or should I say, if he's not already one o' them."  
  
Jesse stood up, looking around. She pointed towards some ruins. "That looks like it might've been a windmill at one time. That's gotta be where his research laboratory used to be." She started walking down the road when she felt something grab her pants leg. She looked down at Nyarth. "What is it?"  
  
"I think I hear something..." The feline glanced around the ruins. "Whatever it is, it's tryin' to be real quiet."  
  
Jesse slipped her hand to a weapon hanging from her belt. When your opponents possessed the ability to shrug off bullet wounds, the only other threat lie in slicing off appendages. "I don't hear anything..."  
  
The Meowth glanced around. "That's 'cause they're bein' real sneaky..."  
  
"A brilliant deduction... for a dead Pokémon."  
  
Jesse spun around, drawing her sword. "Who're you?"  
  
The boy grinned, revealing a set of fangs. He must not have been much younger than her, as he stood nearly to Jesse's shoulders. The mass of spiky brown hair on his head was clean, but his dark-blue shirt was nearly black with dried blood. A Ying-Yang pendant hung from his neck, but it was no longer white & black... blood stains had changed it to light-red and dark-red. "My name's Gary, and I'm the Lord of this area. If you try to run now, I might break your neck and give you a quick death."  
  
Jesse smirked as she pointed her sword at him. "Gary, huh? You look like a little punk who lucked out because the real Lord moved to better hunting grounds. Perhaps it should be you who gives up to receive a quick death?"  
  
Nyarth looked around nervously. "Uh, Jesse, don' look now..."  
  
Various Pokémon, all a sickly shade of black, crept out of the ruined buildings. Most were Tauros or Nidokings, but there were several other species of Pokémon as well.  
  
Jesse looked at the mob of creatures. "Great..."  
  
Gary laughed. "Look who's the little punk now! Would you like to change your mind about a quick death?"  
  
Jesse looked around. "I think I can take you out before they get to me. Wanna make the bet?"  
  
"Charizard, flamethrower!"  
  
A gout of fire struck two Nidoqueens, both of which exploded in a shower of gore and flaming bits of dead flesh. The fire came from a huge dragon-like beast that hung in the air above the throng of Pokémon. On its back sat a young man with spiky dark-brown hair and a look of determination on his face. Behind him sat another teenager with dark skin and spiky black hair.  
  
Gary shook his fist in the sky. "Ketchum, I'm gonna rip your heart out with a spoon and eat it!"  
  
The boy named Ketchum laughed. "You gotta catch me first, Dead Boy Walking!"  
  
Jesse giggled at the title. Whoever this Ketchum kid was, she liked him already.  
  
The boy looked down at Jesse. "Run, I'll cover you!"  
  
Jesse turned back to Gary. "Not a chance," she snarled.  
  
Gary looked between Jesse and the Charizard-riding Ketchum. He pointed at the Charizard. "Somebody, ground that beast!"  
  
Jesse ran at the boy, bringing her sword down for a killing blow. But he dodged it, sweeping her legs out from under her.  
  
Several Nidokings shot poisonous quills at the Charizard as it banked around, hitting it twice. The dragon-like Pokémon came in to land, sliding hard on the ground. The poison had done its job, and now the two young teens found themselves surrounded by dark Pokémon.  
  
Suddenly the lead Nidoking's chest exploded, raining gore down on the humans and Pokémon it had previously surrounded. A Meowth landed on the ground as the carcass fell over with a loud thud. The other dark Pokémon glanced down at the blood-covered Meowth.  
  
The feline grinned, licking its lips. "There goes yer leader. Any of ya wanna be number two?"  
  
Jesse somersaulted backwards from the ground, landing on her feet. She slashed out with her sword, but Gary leapt backwards.  
  
Gary smirked. "Nimble little minx, aren't you? Let's see you dodge these! Marowaks, bonemerang!"  
  
Three Marowaks leapt and threw their bone clubs.  
  
Jesse dove, narrowing missing one, then sliced the second in two. The third struck home, hitting Jesse in the side of the head. She tumbled to the ground, holding her bleeding head. As she started to get up, Gary stepped back.  
  
"There's no way somebody could be hit like that and stand!"  
  
The Meowth glanced up from its perch atop another Nidoking carcass which had just lost its head. "Ya want some help, Jess?"  
  
The boy named Ketchum looked over at Jesse as she hefted her sword. "What is she...?"  
  
The feline Pokémon watched the other dark Pokémon back away with a self-satisfied smile. "Don't worry 'bout it too much kid. Just keep those things from gettin' to yer Charizard." The Charizard turned an annoyed expression towards the Meowth and snorted, before blasting several dark Pikachu. The Meowth shrugged, watching the once-yellow rodents explode. "Ya wasn't lookin' too good there, kid... I figured we don' need a dark Charizard nail flickin' us."  
  
Jesse wiped away some of the blood, watching the Lord of Pallet. "Don't worry Nyarth... I've had enough... time to take out the trash!" She ran at Gary, leaping the last few feet.  
  
Gary leapt straight in the air and landed, smirking. "Looks like you..." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as the upper half of his body slowly slid off the bottom half. Both halves fell to the road with a sickening thud before his skin turned black and started to ooze out black ichor.  
  
Jesse smirked. "Won, yes I did... how observant of you." She put her sword away with a half-clumsy flourish before grabbing her head in pain.  
  
The remaining dark Pokémon quickly turned and ran after witnessing the death of their master. Nyarth laughed, jumping up and down on a Nidoking carcass. "Don' come back or we'll really hafta take care o' ya!" As he leapt down from the carcass, the boy named Ketchum gagged and pointed at him. Nyarth looked down at himself. "Oh yeah, whatta mess..." He licked his arm, then gagged. "Nidoking blood tastes hotter than a Charizard's breath!"  
  
The other boy, the dark-skinned one, looked up from injecting something into the dragon-like Pokémon. "Ash, we better get away from those two... I don't like this..."  
  
Jesse walked over, still holding her head. "What are you talking about, we just saved your lives!"  
  
The feline Pokémon shrugged as he glanced up at her. "I think the kid is afraid we were just savin' them fer a snack..."  
  
Jesse shrugged and looked down at the boy named Ketchum. "What do you think... Ash is it?"  
  
Ash nodded, kneeling down to pat Charizard on the head. "You got to admit, Gary was right about the blow from that bonemerang... and it's pretty obvious your Meowth's a dark Pokémon."  
  
Jesse shrugged again. "So I'm friends with a dark Meowth... so what?"  
  
Ash rose from the ground, his hand on one of his Pokéball's emitter buttons. "So you defeated Gary Oak by yourself. You're one of them, aren't you..." His last words weren't a question.  
  
Nyarth stepped in front of Jesse. "She ain't dead if that's what yer tryin' to get at! She's just on the vitamins, courtesy of me. Ya happy 'bout knowing that, kid?"  
  
Ash looked at Jesse. "What is he talking about?"  
  
The dark-skinned teen finally stood. "He means she's a ghoul. Misty's talked about them... the ghoul serves a vampire and by drinking the vampire's blood, the ghoul gains some powers."  
  
Ash blanched. "You mean you drink its blood!? Yuck!"  
  
Nyarth folded his arms. "Don't knock it 'til ya tried it, kid. 'sides... it gets put in her food, so it ain't like she's nibblin' it from my paw or nuthin'."  
  
Jesse shivered. "You're all grossing me out..."  
  
Charizard slowly got up, looking down at Jesse and the Meowth.  
  
Ash patted the Pokémon. "Good to see you're better, Charizard. Don't worry about these two, they won't try anything while you're around..."  
  
The fire Pokémon snorted.  
  
Jesse glanced down at her watch. "I'd love to stay and chit-chat all night long, but I really need to get to Professor Oak's lab before sunrise. That is, unless by the fact that kid's name was Oak this Professor is in the same condition, then I'll just have to kill him..."  
  
The dark-skinned teen and Ash glanced at each other.  
  
Nyarth nodded very slowly. "So you two know where he's at, don' ya...?"  
  
Jesse tapped the feline with her boot. "It isn't nice to snoop in people's heads."  
  
The dark-skinned teen shook his head. "No way are we going to let a vampire and his ghoul get anywhere close to Professor Oak! We've had enough trouble just keeping Gary from finding him..." He grabbed Ash's arm.  
  
Ash shrugged the dark-skinned boy's hand away. "Brock, they saved our lives... Why would they do that if they were just like all the others?"  
  
"I heard the Professor is working on something that'll counteract the disease!"  
  
Both teens looked at Jesse.  
  
Jesse pulled out what looked like a gold & silver Pokéball. "Professor Ivy's lab was attacked. One of her assistants managed to get to the mainland before surcombing to the disease. She was fortunate enough to come across me... she's at rest now. But before she died, she said that this needed to be delivered to Professor Oak, and that he was working on a cure for the disease."  
  
Brock walked up to Jesse, taking the strange Pokéball from her. "This is the cure... I thought we had lost all hope of ever seeing the GS Ball. But... I don't understand how you can carry it?"  
  
Jesse looked down at the dark Meowth. "What does that mean?"  
  
Nyarth shrugged and leapt up, taking the GS Ball from Brock. He looked it over. "I don' get what all they're talkin' 'bout... Maybe there's some kinda lock on it or somethin'?"  
  
Brock stumbled back. "I thought vampires couldn't touch it!"  
  
Nyarth glanced down at the GS Ball. "Ya got me, kid. Was I supposed to be blasted away or sumthin'?"  
  
Ash leaned over and plucked the GS Ball from the Meowth's paws. "Let's worry about this later, we need to get back to the hideout before those dark Pokémon return!"  
  
Charizard snorted, looking down at Jesse and the Meowth.  
  
Ash looked up at the Charizard. "Come on, they're our friends... they won't try anything."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The group arrived at the remains of Professor Oak's lab. The outside of the buildings was in ruins, but inside was a different matter. Barracades and traps had been set, and windows usually possessed a chopping blade. When the group entered the inner portion of the building, a one-eyed Raichu was waiting alongside a teenaged girl with long, flaming-red hair. After Ash asked the electric Pokémon to go check on the Professor, he explained bringing Jesse and the dark Pokémon Nyarth, and their hand in the death of Gary Oak.  
  
Misty folded her arms. "You expect me to believe that story?"  
  
Jesse mimicked the gesture. "I don't care whether you believe it or not!"  
  
Ash smiled nervously as he stepped between the two. "Perhaps now would be the right time to get the GS Ball to Professor Oak..."  
  
Misty pushed Ash back. "I'm with Brock, she shouldn't be let anywhere near the Professor!"  
  
"If it wasn't for me, you'd still be wondering where the GS Ball is," Jesse snarled.  
  
"How do we know this isn't a trap to just kill the Professor?"  
  
Brock turned to Ash. "You better stop this or we'll have a fight!"  
  
Ash stepped between the two women. "We can't fight right now, you see we're all sorta busy trying to save the world..."  
  
Nyarth chuckled. "That ain't the way ya stop a fight, kid. This is..." He walked between the two ladies. "Both of ya stop fightin'!"  
  
Both of them looked down at the Meowth and suddenly became silent.  
  
Ash looked between them. "What did you do?"  
  
Brock looked at Misty, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes. "It looks like he put them under some kinda trance..."  
  
Ash waved his hand in front of Jesse's face. "Wow, I guess we're lucky Gary never tried that..."  
  
The dark Meowth yawned. "That kid was a push-over. Is it me or is gettin' light out?"  
  
Brock looked at his watch. "The sun'll be up in a little bit..."  
  
"Tell me ya don' got the place rigged fer maximum sunshine..."  
  
Ash and Brock looked at each other in confusion.  
  
The dark Meowth nodded. "That's good, 'cause this cat might wanna take a nap, if ya catch my drift. Speakin' of naps..." He waved his paws briefly.  
  
Jesse and Misty took a step back.  
  
Jesse looked like she was ready to boot the dark Meowth across the room. "Why did you do that!?"  
  
Misty shared the expression of anger. "Great way to prove my point...!"  
  
The dark Meowth snatched the GS Ball from Misty. "We don' got time fer fights. Now if you'll excuse me..." He began to walk out of the room.  
  
The four humans shared confused expressions before Brock put his hand to his forehead. "This whole time, and he knew exactly where the Professor was!" He started to follow the dark Meowth as the others raced to catch up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
After several minutes of turns and a walk down a flight of stairs, the group came out into a large laboratory. It was equipped with shelves of glassware and various pieces of equipment, many more closely associated with the science of humans instead of the study of Pokémon. At the far end of the lab stood a man in a dirty lab coat. His disheveled, dirty-blond hair and heavy beard fit the appearance of a mad man and not a scientist. He was standing behind a Raichu, pointing and gaping at the dark Meowth.  
  
Ash walked over to the Raichu and professor. "Professor, what's wrong?"  
  
Oak spun the teen around and pointed down at the dark Pokémon. "D-Do you see that?"  
  
Ash nodded. "Yes, why?"  
  
"I-It's a d-dark Pokémon... and it has the GS Ball..."  
  
Nyarth looked up at Jesse as she walked over. "I think that guy's got a screw loose. You better do the honors." He tossed the GS Ball up to her.  
  
Oak got even more agitated. "A-And it talks!?!?"  
  
Ash turned back around. "Professor, these two are friends, they brought the GS Ball here."  
  
Jesse walked up to Oak and slowly put the GS Ball into the older man's hand. "Professor Ivy said you'd be able to find a cure with this. I also have this..." She pulled out a small Ying-Yang symbol, which was caked in blood.  
  
Ash grabbed her hand. "Not now!"  
  
The Professor took the small pendant from Jesse, staring at it. Suddenly he started to crumble to the floor, sobbing. In the process he dropped the GS Ball, which rolled into the Raichu.  
  
Ash struggled to keep the Professor up. "Brock, Misty!"  
  
The two other teens struggled to carry the sobbing man into an adjacent room, while the Raichu picked up the GS Ball.  
  
Ash took the GS Ball from the Raichu. "Thanks buddy."  
  
Jesse looked in the direction the older man had been taken. "I didn't realize he'd take it so hard..."  
  
Ash nodded solemnly. "He never did take Gary's turning into one of those things very well."  
  
The dark Meowth yawned again. "So when's he gonna be okay? It's gettin' daylight..."  
  
Jesse involuntarily yawned. "Yeah, and we both need to get cleaned up..."  
  
Misty walked out of the room with Brock. "Well no thanks to you, it'll probably be a few days before he gets over Gary's death..."  
  
Brock stepped in front of her. "Now's not the time, we need to work out a plan. We've got the GS Ball, and she might find out about it..."  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
Ash paled. "She might come here?"  
  
Jesse looked down at the dark Meowth. "What are they talking about?"  
  
Nyarth shrugged. "She ain't nice, whoever she is."  
  
Brock turned around, glancing between Jesse and the dark Meowth. "You mean you haven't heard of the Vampire Queen? The one who claims to be the mother of all vampires?"  
  
Jesse turned to the Meowth. "Have you heard about this lady?"  
  
Nyarth had a nervous look. "Uh, well... I sorta remember a lady talkin' to me. It was one o' my first memories of bein' like this. But I ain't seen or heard o' her since..."  
  
The three younger teens exchanged looks.  
  
"I ain't this lady's servant, that's fer sure..."  
  
Brock glanced at Ash and Misty, then turned to the Meowth. "The legend of the GS Ball says that only those with goodness can touch it. Since you've both been able to handle it, I'd say that's a vote of confidence anyone here can trust." He looked back at Misty.  
  
Misty threw up her hands. "Okay, okay... I'll trust them. Just no more messing around with my mind, or I'll show that cat my boot!"  
  
Brock nodded. "Now that that's settled, I say we find a place for Jesse and the Meowth to sleep."  
  
Misty grumbled. "I guess she can stay in my room. But I better not find a hairball in the bath!"  
  
Nyarth snorted, which was very odd since he didn't possess a true nose. "Like I'm gonna take..." He found himself being stared at. "What!?"  
  
Everybody pointed and exclaimed at the same time, "You're covered in blood!"  
  
The dark Meowth examined his fur. "You humans get grossed out over the weirdest things." He sniffed. "Or maybe not..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I can' believe I'm doin' this!"  
  
Jesse smirked. "We can't just waste their water, and your fur was going to take at least two water changes to clean out. Or are you embarrassed to be in here with me?"  
  
The feline was perched at one end of the large bath tub, while Jesse occupied the other.  
  
Nyarth grumbled. "Don' flatter yerself Red, yer not my type." He was suddenly dunked under the water several times. He came to the surface gasping. "Ya tryin' to drown me!?"  
  
Jesse smirked again before splashing the irate Meowth. "You don't need to breathe. Besides, you need a good dunking to wash off your charm. Now if you'll excuse me..." She slowly got out of the bath tub and grabbed the nearest towel. She turned back to see the Meowth grumbling while covering his eyes. She chuckled to herself before walking out of the bathroom.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I see the Professor is doing better..."  
  
Professor Oak had finally regained the shreds of sanity lost for the last three days. Now Ash, Misty, Brock, Jesse, and Nyarth stood in Oak's underground laboratory.  
  
Oak nodded. "I.. I'm sorry about that.. I'm not very well, you know..."  
  
The three young teens had explained to the Meowth and Jesse about the Professor's problems. How when the disease claimed his grandson Gary, he nearly went insane with sadness. Ever since that day over a year ago, the Professor had never stopped trying to find a cure for the evil that had claimed his grandson. Gary had become twisted and enjoyed sending Oak into fits of depression by appearing to beg for his help. The trio had eventually decided to keep the Professor hidden inside his lab rather than chance a meeting with his grandson.  
  
Jesse nodded. "I'm, uh, sorry about being so blunt. It's a bad habit..."  
  
Misty tapped a small rubber mallet on the GS Ball. "I've tried everything short of dynamite, Professor.. and it still won't open."  
  
Ash glanced over her shoulder. "Maybe it takes a Pokémon Master..."  
  
Misty pushed Ash back. "Don't flatter yourself..."  
  
Oak nodded. "It does indeed take a master... but it's a different kind of master." He searched around in the mess that was his lab until he found a dusty old tome. He carefully opened it and paged through until he came to a bookmarked section. "This is the prophesy I believe pertains to the GS Ball. I'll read the relevant passages..." He began to read...  
  
"The fourth of these devices was a great orb of purity; The gold and silver forged by the hearts of beauty; The power of the greatest god was captured; This orb was held by a priestess of light; The world found balance of good and evil."  
  
Oak stopped reading and flipped forward two pages before continueing...  
  
"Beware the orb of silver and gold; Within it lies the the greatest of the gods; It holds power untold over light and dark; From it shall the world loose darkness; And the balance either restore or destroy."  
  
Oak pointed at the GS Ball. "These passages explain that inside the orb is a god that will restore the balance of darkness and light, and that it takes a master of light or dark to release it. I'm sure once we figure out who it is that can bring this powerful creature out, it will restore the light."  
  
Jesse looked down at the Meowth. "Will it bring back those who were hit by the disease?"  
  
Oak shrugged. "I don't know, the prophesy isn't clear on this god's methods. I believe though, that the god may in fact be a Pokémon called 'Selebi'. I first found a mention of the GS Ball while translating some older texts, something to do with a god named 'Serebii' restoring a whole city to life after a terrible flood. I believe the story is linked with the legendary Pokémon 'Selebi' that can restore life. So it may just return everyone that was infected to the living."  
  
Nyarth cocked his head to one side. "What's that sound?"  
  
Ash's Raichu looked around nervously. "Rai.. raichu.."  
  
The humans' eyes darted around.  
  
Suddenly one wall of the lab exploded. Several dark Pokémon stormed out of the hole, apparantly exiting a tunnel. One of the dark Pokémon tackled the trio of humans, while another was sliced in two by Jesse. A third was quickly beheaded by Nyarth.  
  
"Help! They're trying to get the GS Ball!"  
  
One of the dark Pokémon, an Arbok, grabbed the GS Ball from Oak. Suddenly the GS Ball glowed and the Arbok's head exploded, dropping the GS Ball to the ground. The Professor grabbed the GS Ball just as a Onix exploded through another wall of lab and grabbed him by his waist.  
  
Jesse ran towards the Onix, but another Arbok wrapped itself around her, constricting. "Quick, somebody stop that... Onix!"  
  
The Professor struggled in the Onix's grip. "It's pinned my hand with the GS Ball against my body, I can't let go!"  
  
The dark Meowth leapt in the air, but a dark Sandslash met him mid-air and the two smashed to the ground.  
  
The dark Onix turned and leapt back into the tunnel as the other dark Pokémon began to retreat.  
  
Jesse sliced the dark Arbok in two, then jumped in an attempt to reach the tunnel. The roof of the entire lab began to shake and pieces of rock began falling. "Come on, we can-"  
  
Ash grabbed her arm. "Let's get out of here, the whole building is gonna crumble!"  
  
Jesse shook his hand off. "But what about the GS Ball!?"  
  
The dark Meowth leapt between the two teens. "No time to argue, get outta here!"  
  
Both teens turned and ran, joining the other two humans on the stairs. Just as the dark Meowth reached the top, the stairs crumbled away.  
  
Everybody ran until they were outside, as the entire building collapsed in on itself.  
  
Jesse rubbed her head as the dust cleared. She then turned and smacked Nyarth. "That's the second time you've messed with my head!"  
  
The dark feline folded his arms. "Yeah, and it would've been the last time if you had gone in that tunnel."  
  
Ash stepped between the human and dark Pokémon. "You two can fight later, we've gotta figure out where those dark Pokémon took Professor Oak and the GS Ball!"  
  
Brock and Misty looked at each other and nodded. Brock pulled Ash back. "It's pretty obvious this was the Vampire Queen. She's the only one who could control dark Pokémon at this range and knew anything about the GS Ball."  
  
Ash turned back to Jesse. "You know where she's at, don't you...?"  
  
Jesse and Nyarth exchanged annoyed looks before she nodded. "She's in Celadon City. Supposedly she used to work at Silph Company and got infected with the disease there."  
  
"You ever met her?"  
  
Nyarth glanced up at Jesse for a moment. "Nah, we only fought her goons."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Celadon City. This place ain't changed much since we left."  
  
Jesse smirked. "I think being Vamp Central sorta helped with that."  
  
Ash recalled Charizard. "I don't know if leaving Misty and Brock behind was such a good idea..."  
  
Nyarth shrugged. "Look kid, they'll jus' get in the way. We don' need anyone else gettin' turned into one o' them."  
  
Jesse looked back down the city's central avenue. "You're the only trainer I know who still has his Pokémon and can control them. Just remember to recall your Pokémon if a dark Pokémon tries to bite them."  
  
Ash nodded and turned to his Raichu. "If any of them try to attack you directly, I'll have to put you in your Pokéball."  
  
The Raichu nodded and gave the victory sign. "Rai rai!"  
  
Ash stared up at the building. "I'd heard about the Silph Company, but this place is huge. Do you think it's guarded?"  
  
Jesse walked up and opeed the door. "That's strange... this place should be crawling with vampires."  
  
Nyarth walked in, looking around nervously. "I don' like this... it smells like a trap."  
  
Ash and his Raichu walked in. "Where do you think this Vampire Queen is?"  
  
Just then, the elevator bell rang and the double-doors opened to reveal an empty elevator car.  
  
Jesse and Nyarth looked at each other, then at the elevator.  
  
"Do you think they were expecting us?"  
  
Nyarth walked into the elevator and glanced back at Ash. "Probably kid, but since we're here anyhow, we might as well go. Jesse, you stay here and-"  
  
"Forget it, fuzzball... you're not going to keep me out of this! And if you use your Jedi mind tricks on me again, I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Nyarth waved Ash and his Raichu into the elevator. "Jess, you don' understand what you're dealin' with..."  
  
Jesse walked into the elevator and hit the Close Door button. "You can't protect me from everything, Nyarth. Now's especially not the time..." She looked back at the panel... it was just like the one all those years ago. "Name, Miyamoto... Passcode Jesse."  
  
The elevator started to go down.  
  
Nyarth grumbled. "Jesse, I'm tryin' to keep you safe. Fer once I wish you'd listen to me!"  
  
The elevator door opened to a long hallway with a huge double-door at the end. The floor, walls, and ceiling appeared to be made of polished steel.  
  
Ash looked down the hallway. "Wow... it sure looks clean in here. Are you sure this is where the vampires are at?"  
  
Nyarth walked around Jesse and out into the hallway. "Yeah kid, this is where they're at." He spun around and pointed a paw at Jesse. "But you ain' goin' anywhere near the Vampire Queen!" He took a step back. "It didn' work!"  
  
Jesse blinked a few times. "What didn't work?"  
  
"His power of suggestion, of course..." The double doors at the end of the hallway opened and a middle-aged man walked into the hallway. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a large, red 'R' on the chest.  
  
Nyarth turned back around. "Who the heck are you!?"  
  
The man chuckled. "Forgotten me already TG-017? Or are you calling yourself Nyarth now?"  
  
Jesse looked down at the dark feline. "What's he talking about, Nyarth?"  
  
"I don't think he wants to tell you about his stay here..."  
  
Jesse pulled out her sword. "How about you tell it to my sword?"  
  
The man turned and beckoned into the room behind him. "I've been told that you're to be saved for Her Highness."  
  
Jesse ran at the man, slicing him cleanly in two before he had even had time to gawk at her. She looked down at the steaming pieces. "How nice of her."  
  
Nyarth ran up and grabbed her pants leg. "Jess, don' go... I'm beggin' ya!"  
  
Ash stared behind them into the other room. "Uh, maybe now's not the time to argue..."  
  
Jesse and Nyarth turned and immediately were awestruck.  
  
Inside was a huge chamber, lined with hundreds of people, as well as a multitude of dark Pokémon. At the far end of the chamber was a large circular structure, which was filled with a bright light. Standing before the structure was a frame suspending the GS Ball. Behind the frame was a feminine figure. Hundreds of heads turned in the direction of the four intruders.  
  
The feminine figure waved towards herself. "If she wants to come in Nyarth, let her."  
  
Nyarth turned to Jesse. "Run now Jesse, and don' look back!"  
  
Jesse turned towards the woman's voice. "That... that voice..."  
  
The Meowth grabbed her legs. "Ash, help me drag her outta here!"  
  
Ash blinked. "I... don't know... I can't think straight..."  
  
"Jesse... Jesse, you gotta get away from her!"  
  
The young woman looked down at Nyarth. "You know her, don't you?"  
  
The feminine figure laughed. "He's known who I am since the day he was reborn..." She quietly stepped down from the dais, walking down the hallway towards where the four intruders were standing. As she did, the ambient light started to illuminate her features. Neck-length purple hair... bright-green eyes... soft features... and a white uniform of some kind with a large red 'R' on the chest.  
  
Nyarth tried to spin Jesse around. "Don' look at her!" He struggled half-heartedly, not willing to hurt her.  
  
Jesse's sword-tip fell to the ground. "M-Mom?"  
  
Ash blinked a few times. "She's your Mom!?"  
  
Nyarth shook his head frantically. "She ain't yer Mom!!"  
  
The woman leaned down, looking Nyarth in the face. "What are you afraid of?" She smiled and turned around, walking back towards the dais.  
  
The dark feline looked up at Jesse. "Jesse..."  
  
Jesse looked down at the cat, tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Miyamoto stopped at the steps to the dais, glancing back. "He wanted to protect you... because he feels the same way about you as I..."  
  
Nyarth growled, looking back at Miyamoto. "You ain't ever cared fer her, or you wouldn' have infected this world with yer evil!"  
  
Jesse faltered on her feet. "What... what do you mean?"  
  
Miyamoto turned around. "I didn't disappear, as your father told you... I was once part of a super-secret organization run by him, called Team Rocket. One of the major projects worked on by Team Rocket was an attempt to breach the barriers of time and space. Your grandmother built this machine to do it, and I was going to be the first human to walk through." She presented the machine that was glowing with a bright-white light.  
  
"But something happened... they lost me somehow. I found myself in a world filled with darkness, where there were no Pokémon and everything & everyone looked harsh... rough. Shortly after I arrived, I was found by a man, a very nice man... he changed me. He turned me into what he was, a vampire. After a few months there, Team Rocket managed to re-establish the portal and I came back here. Coming to this world changed my abilities somewhat, but I was still a vampire... and as part of Team Rocket I worked on helping them figure out how my vampirism works."  
  
Jesse clenched both her fists, silently cursing herself for knowing this all along. That was why the computer had said her mother was just there all those years ago, her mother really had just come through that area. She looked down at Nyarth.  
  
"That was why I tried to keep ya away... All those times ya used to talk about her, I didn' want yer memories o' her to be ruined."  
  
Ash walked into the hall, his Raichu next to him. "I don't care who you are, you're the reason this whole world is messed up! Tell us what you've done with Professor Oak!"  
  
Miyamoto turned around. "He's quite dead. After I extracted the secrets from his mind, I gave him to my children. You might as well give up now. This portal is my ticket to any place I choose. With the power of the GS Ball, this and any other worlds I find will be mine. I need only corrupt the 'god' inside, and it'll do my bidding."  
  
Jesse pulled her sword back up. "Why? Why did you put me through this hell?" She started to walk towards the dais.  
  
Suddenly twin bolts of lightning ripped through the crowd of undead. One by one, bodies were electrified and exploded, covering the room with pieces of bloody gore.  
  
Jesse covered herself as the gore rained down on her.  
  
Miyamoto shrieked and leapt back onto the dais, back in front of the frame holding the GS Ball.  
  
Ash turned around. "Raichu, how did... Raichu!"  
  
The Raichu was lying on the ground, huffing and sweating. The dark Meowth was standing next to it.  
  
Ash ran over and looked at his friend before turning to Nyarth. "What did you do!?"  
  
The Meowth walked up to the teen. "I'm sorry, kid. I had to make yer friend pump all his voltage out at once, it was the only way to kill all her minions that're here. He'll recover once this is all over." He looked up. "Jesse, no!"  
  
Jesse had leapt up onto the dais next to Miyamoto. Now she was pointing her sword at Miyamoto, though it was obvious her hands were shaking. Tears crept down her face as she fought to keep the sword pointed straight. "Don't do this... we can help you."  
  
Miyamoto slowly stepped forward, impaling herself on Jesse's sword. "Jesse... my daughter..."  
  
Jesse's lower lip trembled, and more tears started to run down her face. "Mommy... please..."  
  
Nyarth ran towards the dais, but suddenly found himself tackled by Ash. "Kid, get offa me!"  
  
Miyamoto smiled to reveal two fangs. She stepped closer. "Shhh... it's alright... I'm here now..." She slowly leaned forward and bit Jesse on the neck.  
  
Nyarth threw Ash off like he was weightless, sending the teen crashing into the stands where he lay unconscious. "NO!!" He leapt forward, but Miyamoto stepped back, easily avoiding the pouncing feline.  
  
Jesse stumbled back, grabbing her still-bleeding neck. "Wha.. what? Mom...?"  
  
Nyarth turned around. "Jesse, no... Damn you Miyamoto!"  
  
Miyamoto laughed. "You can't fight off my control forever, Meowth. Now that my daughter is dying, she'll become just like us. You have nothing left to fight for! There's nothing left to do but corrupt the 'god' inside his cage, and release him." She calmly pulled out a small pocket knife and sliced open her hand. As she moved her bleeding hand toward the GS Ball in the frame, a blur of motion caught her attention before she stumbled back. Her entire lower right arm had been sheared off at the elbow.  
  
The dark Meowth stood to Miyamoto's right, holding a bloody sword in his paws. "Ya ain't gettin' near that Pokéball." He wavered slightly, the sword dipping to the floor.  
  
Miyamoto held her bleeding arm, glaring down at him. "Don't do that again, or I'll have Jesse feed on your steaming corpse!"  
  
Nyarth growled and swung the sword across at an angle. "Ya ain't ordering nobody around Miyamoto!"  
  
Miyamoto gasped as she fell backwards to the dais floor. Her entire body had been seperated at her waist. "Jesse... help me..."  
  
Nyarth was knocked forward, the sword skittering away across the dais floor. "Jesse... get offa me!"  
  
Jesse, blood still trickling from her throat, had pushed the dark Meowth to the ground. Tears were pouring down her face as she spun Nyarth around and wrapped her hands around the feline's throat. "I... I can't let you kill her..."  
  
Miyamoto used her left arm to slowly start crawling towards the GS Ball. "That's it... hold him while I... corrupt this Pokémon..."  
  
Nyarth grabbed Jesse's hands, trying to break her grip without breaking her hands in the process. "Jesse... don' let her get to that Pokéball... look at her, she ain' yer mom! She's... she's evil..."  
  
Miyamoto grabbed onto the frame, slowly pulling herself up. "Don't listen daughter... he's just trying to stop me from gaining... ultimate power..."  
  
"She's makin' ya into what you've been fightin' this whole time! Don' ya feel the blood comin' outta yer neck!?"  
  
Jesse moved her right hand to her neck, touching the bleeding wound. She looked at her trembling hand, covered in blood. "No..." She got off of the Meowth and stumbled over to where her sword was laying, uneasily picking it up.  
  
Miyamoto turned her head, looking back. "Even if you slice my head off, I'll still live..."  
  
Nyarth slowly got up. The feline walked over to Miyamoto, who was watching him. "That's true, Jesse could slice ya into tiny pieces and you'd still be alive." He shoved Miyamoto back to the ground, narrowly avoiding tripping over her still lower body.  
  
Miyamoto glared upward at the feline. "So I've won... Eventually my other dark Pokémon and vampires will be here. I'll be put back together, and it doesn't matter where you hide, I'll find you. Jesse's already dying, and soon she'll be mine as well."  
  
Jesse stumbled over, looking down at her mother, then at Nyarth. "I... I guess she's right..."  
  
Nyarth glared back down at Miyamoto. "Jesse, I want ya to turn around."  
  
The older woman blinked a few times, trying to see what the dark Meowth was thinking. "You... you can't... Jesse, get him away from me!"  
  
Jesse looked between the two. "Why?"  
  
The dark Pokémon kept his gaze on the woman at his feet. "'Cause ya don' wanna see this... just walk away, Jess." He knelt down, forcefully tilting the woman's neck to the left.  
  
Miyamoto struggled, hitting the Meowth repeatedly with her left fist. "Please Jesse, get him away from me! He's going to kill me! Please!!"  
  
Jesse quietly knelt down and grabbed her mother's left hand, holding it in her two. "I... I'm sorry..."  
  
Nyarth looked at her momentarily, wanting to push her away, but he saw what she was doing. He quietly moved forward and bit the older woman, nervously letting instinct take over.  
  
Miyamoto whimpered and her struggles ceased. As she was turned towards her, she simply stared at Jesse, watching the girl cry and hold her mother's hand. "I... didn't want it... to end like this..."  
  
Jesse could only nod and squeeze her mother's hand, crying. "Mom... good bye... I love you..."  
  
Miyamoto's eyelids began to droop. "I'm... sorry... I love you... Jes..se.." She became limp and her eyes closed.  
  
At that same moment, the dark Pokémon reared back in pain. He slowly moved away from the older woman before stumbling backwards and falling down.  
  
Jesse looked down and found her hand holding pieces of ash, as well as a pile of clothing filled with the same. She put both her hands into the clothing, sobbing.  
  
"It.. It isn't over, is it?"  
  
Jesse looked up and behind her at Ash. "The GS... Ball..." She fell back to the floor, groaning and holding her neck.  
  
Ash knelt down. "Jesse... no, Jesse, you gotta stay awake!" Suddenly he felt a paw push him back. He looked up at the dark Meowth. "Nyarth, we have to get her help-"  
  
"She's been bitten. Jesse... kid, can ya hear me?"  
  
Jesse looked up. "I... I can't feel my feet... I'm sleepy..."  
  
The dark Meowth brushed away some stray tears. "Ya can't die on me, ya can't become one o' them!" He leapt to his feet and walked to the frame, picking up the GS Ball. He shook it violantly. "My friend needs yer help, get out here!" Nothing happened.  
  
Ash held out his hand. "Maybe I can open it!" He caught the GS Ball and pressed the small emitter button several times, but nothing happened. He then threw it back to the Meowth. "I don't understand..."  
  
The Meowth looked down at the gold and silver Pokéball, wiping away some tears. "I don' know if ya can hear me in there... but this world needs ya. My friend Jess is gonna die in pain..." Nothing happened. The dark Meowth walked over and knelt down next to Jesse. "I... I can't open it."  
  
Jesse slowly reached out and took the Pokéball from Nyarth. "Come... out..."  
  
Suddenly the GS Ball started glowing, lifting from Jesse's hand to hang suspended in mid-air. The gold and silver Pokéball slowly opened, light pouring from its insides. Everybody was forced to cover their eyes as the light grew brighter and moved out from the GS Ball.  
  
When the light dimmed, a small creature was left floating in the air. It looked decidedly feline, and yet it didn't. It's body was a light-green, with white highlights on its paws and head. It was holding the GS Ball. A voice, neither feminine or mascaline, sounded through everyones' heads. 'Who has called me?'  
  
Ash slowly came to his feet. "Uh, we have..."  
  
Nyarth looked up at the creature. "Are ya Selebi?"  
  
The creature nodded. 'I am the keeper of the balance. Why have I been awakened?'  
  
Ash watched the creature nervously. "The world's filled with vampires, and we need you to turn them all back into normal people."  
  
Nyarth looked down at Jesse. "Yeah, and help those who're turnin' into them from doin' that..."  
  
The creature drifted down, looking at Jesse, then at Nyarth. 'What you ask is not in my power.'  
  
"But... but the Professer said ya had the power over life and death! Just what kinda gawd are you!?"  
  
Selebi calmly turned its attention to Nyarth. 'So long as the source of this unnatural darkness remains, I cannot repair the damage it has done.'  
  
Ash looked at Nyarth. "You.. you're the leader of the vampires now?"  
  
Jesse grabbed the Meowth's paw. "I... can live with... that. You can stop... the others... and command them all to come here... and I can destroy them."  
  
Nyarth shook his head. "I ain't doomin' ya Jesse... Selebi, if I go through that portal, will ya be able to fix everybody?"  
  
The creature nodded its head. 'The touch of darkness will vanish from this world once the focus of that unnatural darkness has left. The portal shall take you to the world where this darkness came from. You will never be allowed to return here once you have left.'  
  
Jesse yanked the Meowth down to her. "No... please don't leave me... I need you... you belong to me... you're my Meowth."  
  
The dark Meowth bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sorry Jess. I gotta go so this gawd can fix things. If I can kick this darkness thing, I'll come back... I promise. Ya know yer mom was right 'bout one thing... I'm doin' this 'cause I care 'bout ya. 'Bye Jesse." The feline walked up to the portal and glanced back. "Take care of her for me kid. Jus' don' try any moves, 'cause I'll be watchin'!" Nyarth leapt into the portal, which flashed a brilliant white, then disappeared with its passenger. Something on the portal sparked and the machine slowly crashed backwards against the wall, leaving a pile of twisted metal.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
All across the world, people glanced up into the sky. Even where it should be night, a brilliant white glow lit the sky. When it disappeared, many people found themselves changed. Some were healed of their wounds, while many others were restored to life. Pokémon too were restored. But the damage had been caused, and many people and Pokémon were still dead.  
  
Many months passed before all of the dead were buried, and the world-wide mourning had settled down to community-based memorials. The Heroes of Pallet Town, as they were later called, were offered anything they wanted.  
  
Brock choose to return to Pewter City, to bury those of his siblings that were dead and help rebuild. Only a year later, he would reclaim his position as Gym Leader.  
  
Misty stayed in Pallet Town, and had a brief intimate relationship with Ash. Recognizing where her true path lie, she took to rebuilding the Pokémon Research Center in Pallet Town. A little over a year after the nightmare ended, she was one of the world's premiere Pokémon Researchers... with a specialty in water Pokémon of course.  
  
Professor Samuel Oak was given the World Pokémon League's highest honor, a post-mortem honorary chair on the worldwide board. The chair was to always remain empty, a sign of respect to the man who helped save the world.  
  
Gary Oak was quietly given the honorary title of Pokémon Master.  
  
Several others not a part of the Heroes of Pallet Town also received recognition for their service during the crisis.  
  
An exuberant young man named James single-handedly defended sleepy Viridian City from wave after wave of vampire attacks. His trusty Pokémon Growlie the Arcanine died in the final wave, days before Selebi saved the world. After helping the city rebuild, James became the Mayor of Viridian City, and Growlie became the city's mascot, post-mortem.  
  
Elsewhere, multiple Gym Leaders successfully defended against the vampires. Several were killed in action and awarded Pokémon Master status post-mortem.  
  
Jesse was left with a great many problems. She inherited her father's vast fortune, but choose to reveal her parents' hand in the worldwide disaster. In compensation, she placed the enormous inheritance in a trust fund to help rebuild, as well as support those left behind.  
  
A massive scandel later ensued when the family of a Silph Company security guard revealed that it was he who initially unleashed the vampirism on Celedon City. In the media circus, Jesse's actions which released the monstrous Arcanine were uncovered. She was villianized for her young and foolish actions, and her life was even threatened by victims of the vampiric plague. She left Celadon and went into hiding, traveling with Ash Ketchum as he sought the title of Pokémon Master... and eventually returning to Pallet Town with him.  
  
Ash Ketchum was offered the title of Pokémon Master, but refused it. Before leaving Pallet to begin his journeys anew, he & Misty had a deep, intimate relationship. The two amicably seperated when they realized their paths lay seperately, and that their friendship was a much greater thing to protect. He went on to legitimately win the title through battles, his friend Raichu by his side.  
  
After a few months of holding the title, he returned to Pallet Town, hoping to start his own Pokémon Gym. During his travels, he met up with Jesse, and the two became companions, Ash watching over her as he had promised Nyarth. After returning to Pallet, they became romantically involved.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
End of "Touch of Darkness"  
  
Characters and situations from Pokémon anime (C) (TM) 2000 Nintendo, Inc. and GameFreak, Ltd.  



End file.
